


i ain't no gal-boy

by HaveYouSeenATimeLord



Category: American Civil War RPF, The CiviliTy of Albert Cashier - Stevens & Wooden/Deratany
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Drabble, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveYouSeenATimeLord/pseuds/HaveYouSeenATimeLord
Summary: it was originally a joke, you see. he just wanted to confront jeff, make him a little uncomfortable, make him squirm.





	i ain't no gal-boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sinner

"heard you've been talkin' to the boys about me." jeffrey jumped as albert's voice came from behind him. he dropped the armful of sticks he had been gathering for firewood. "i don't think that story was as exciting as you make it out to be."

"well, uh," jeff stuttered, not used to the playful smirk he saw on albert's face as the smaller man walked towards him. "by my account there was indeed a rifle involved, and as such to gain the respect and admiration of our fellow soldiers i embellished the story a bit to make it more intriguing and -"

albert stopped jeff's rambling by putting a hand on his upper arm and, _by jiminy_ , when did he get so close? "you've already got plenty of admiration from your fellow soldiers, you don't gotta worry about that none." jeffrey looked into albert's dark, dark eyes and he could feel his face growing hot. 

_get yourself together_ , he thought to himself, _there is no reason why a boy half a foot shorter than you should make you feel like a mole looking up at the sun_.

albert laughed at him then. "you're one strange pie eater, jeffrey n. davis." when jeffrey made no reaction, something behind albert's eyes flickered, and he began to pull his hand away.

 _damn it all to hell_ , jeffrey thought, before he reached forward and grabbed albert's face and pulled it towards his own. albert's hands instantly dug themselves into jeff's hair, like he'd never wanted to hold onto anything harder in his life. jeff could feel his heartbeat in his lips as they pressed themselves against albert's ( _soft, lush, slightly wet and slightly parted_ ). his hands still held albert's face reverently, scared to touch any other part of him lest the shorter man disappear. a small sound albert made brought him back to the present, and jeff himself backed up then. albert's eyes were already dark, jeff knew, but he'd never seen them this close to black before. slowly, deliberately, albert threaded his fingers through jeff's hair and pulled.

the noise that came out of jeff's mouth was somewhere between an animalistic cry and a moan, and the look of satisfaction on albert's face made jeff's brain go fuzzy all over again.

and then albert was touching him, touching him, touching him, unbuttoning jeff's pants and sinking to his knees.

jeff chuckled nervously. "i don't think this is, uh, somethin' possum buddies usually do."

albert looked up at him through his long lashes. "you talk too much." then albert, without a warning of any kind, swallowed him down to the hilt. jeff moaned, overcome with the sensation.

he could tell albert was inexperienced, but what did that matter? it surely didn't make a difference when the words tumbling out of jeff's mouth were all variations, of _yes, god, please, albert._ of course he didn't last long, with albert's warm mouth surrounding him and his small hands digging into his hips. it didn't help that he had been fantasizing about the boy for a few days, hell, a few weeks even; imagining fucking albert by the campfire, or even albert fucking _him_ in his tent late at night. with these thoughts in his head, and one final twist of albert's tongue, jeff choked out a warning before his vision went white, focusing on not falling over as he spilled into albert's mouth.

when he opened his eyes again, albert was looking up at him with those deep brown eyes, smirking with just a hint of teeth as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand. he rose to his feet, and it was only by the grace of god that jeff didn't press his mouth to the blond's again.

"so," albert said as he took a step back. "still say you ain't no gal-boy, jeffrey n. davis?"

**Author's Note:**

> jeff: [kisses albert]  
> albert: in for a penny, in for a pound
> 
> find me on tumblr at possumbuddies


End file.
